Explaining What Happened: The Fate of a Black
by innail
Summary: Sequel to Learning What Happened: The Fate of a Black. Narcissa and Andromeda tell Draco the fate of their cousin, Regulus Arcturus Black.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank reviewer 'Luna Angel Nightshade' for coming up with a name for the Malfoy house-elf.

**Explaining What Happened: The Fate of a Black**

Chapter One:

Of Meetings and Revelations

Draco Malfoy walked into the parlor of Malfoy Manor. One of the house-elves, Totsy, had just informed him that his mother, Narcissa, wished to see him. "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

"Ah, Draco. Yes, my sister, Andromeda, should be here soon. Harry Potter informed us –that is, Andromeda and myself – of the fate of our cousin Regulus. Andromeda and I, after hearing the story, felt that you deserved to hear it as well."

Andromeda Tonks stepped out of the fireplace, holding an infant "Still acting the refined pure-blood, Cissy? And this young man must be Draco. I'm your Aunt Andromeda, Draco."

"Hello, Andy. Is that Teddy?

"Yes, Cissy, this is your great-nephew, Teddy Remus Lupin."

"After his father and grandfather, I take it?"

"Well, I had to keep _some_ Black traditions, Cissy"

Draco cleared his throat. "So, what was it that you wished to tell me about Regulus Black, Mother, Aunt Andromeda?"

"Ah yes. Do you have the note with you Narcissa?" Inquired Andromeda.

"Naturally. Draco, Regulus wrote this note to the Dark –"

"Voldemort, Cissy. It's just a name."

"To _Voldemort_ then, right before he died."

Draco read the note "'I have stolen the real horcrux' What is a horcrux, Mother?"

"Suffice to say, Draco, that a horcrux is among the foulest magic in existence, and only the evilest of wizards would create one. If a wizard has created a horcrux, the horcrux must be destroyed before the wizard can be killed. When he was eighteen, Regulus sacrificed his life in an attempt to destroy one of Voldemort's, a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"_One_ of V-Voldemort's? He created more than one of these things?"

"Yes," replied Andromeda, looking ill "Voldemort created seven of them."

"Wait a minute!" Draco's eyes widened in realization "Was one these horcruxes a diadem? Potter was looking for one during the Battle of Hogwarts"

"Quite observant of you, Draco," praised Andromeda, "yes, one of the Horcruxes was indeed a diadem. The lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, in fact."

"The diadem is not the only one of Voldemort's horcruxes you have come in contact with, my son"

Draco narrowed his eyes "There was one in Aunt Bellatrix's vault, wasn't there? That would explain why Potter, Weasley, and Granger broke into Gringotts. It also explains her reaction when she thought Potter had the Sword of Gryffindor. She must have thought that they had gotten into her vault. They hadn't, but her reaction must have made them realize that there was a horcrux in her vault, so a few days later, they broke in and stole it!

"Very well deduced, Draco, and entirely correct. In addition, the Diary that Lucius gave to Miss Weasley was also a horcrux, as was the snake Nagini."

* * *

><p>AN Success! Chapter 2 in progress, but Draco is not cooperating. That said, it should be done within the next week or so


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I didn't get too many reviews saying one way or the other, but I did get a few author alerts, which I assumed meant 'please continue', so here is chapter two.

**Explaining What Happened: Fate of Black**

Chapter Two: 

Of Owls, Questions, and Discussions

_Potter –_

_ Mother and my aunt Andromeda told me of the fate of their cousin, Regulus Black, and suggested that if I had questions, I should owl you, since you were the one who informed them and that you have the most knowledge of this subject of anyone living. I am taking them up on this suggestion, and requesting that, if it not too much trouble, you allot some time for us to meet so I can ask my questions. I am most curious, for I heard my mother say that this story made her cousin seem similar to myself, and I wish to hear this story to perhaps see these similarities myself._

_ -Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Malfoy –<p>

_ I'm glad to hear that Andy and Narcissa shared Regulus' story with you, and I have no problem answering your questions. If you want I could show the memory I showed your mother and aunt of when the Black's house-elf, Kreacher, told me of Regulus' fate. Meet me tomorrow at noon at Grimmauld Place – your aunt and mother know where it is, as it is the ancestral home of the Blacks._

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't ring the doorbell – it wakes up a portrait that tends to yell a lot._

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy looked up as her son Draco walked into the drawing room. "I saw your owl return, Draco, was there a reply from Potter?"<p>

"Yes, he is willing to talk with me tomorrow at noon. He said to come to a 'Grimmauld Place'."

"Grimmauld Place," Narcissa informed her son, "is the ancestral home of the House of Black. Potter inherited it upon the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. I shall take you there tomorrow, since it is no longer connected to the Floo network."

Draco nodded "Yes, he said in his letter that you knew where it was. He also said not to ring the doorbell. Something about a portrait."

Narcissa grimaced "Ah, yes, Aunt Walburga. Her portrait likes to scream insults at people, so he tries not to wake it up. "

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was waiting outside of Grimmauld Place when Narcissa and Draco arrived. He greeted them with a nod "Hello Malfoy, Narcissa. I take it Andy's – Andromeda's – visit went well then?"<p>

"Yes, and she brought her grandson, Teddy," Narcissa's face softened as she spoke of her great-nephew, "he is just the sweetest thing. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to talk to my son, Harry"

"It's no problem Narcissa. Besides, it allows me to get a break from all the pointing and staring." Harry turned to Draco, "Shall we go inside, Malfoy?"

"Fine by me, Potter." Turning to his mother, he added, "I expect that I will be home well before suppertime"

As Draco followed Harry into the house he, heard a house-elf_ – doubtless the Kreacher that Potter mentioned – _say, "Who is your guest, Master Harry?"

Harry turned so that Draco could see the house-elf, and said "Malfoy, this is Kreacher, I inherited him from my godfather. He was the one told me how Regulus died. Kreacher, this is Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son" Kreacher bowed and said "Kreacher be preparing refreshments for Master Harry and Master Draco. What will Master Harry and Master Draco be wanting to drink?"

"Butterbeer please, Kreacher."

"I will have the same," Draco told the elf, who then disappeared with a _crack_. Draco followed Harry to a sitting room and once they were both seated, he asked, "So what did you want to ask me about, Malfoy?"

"Well," began Draco, "My mother and aunt said that Voldemort had made seven horcruxes, but she only mentioned five: the diary, the diadem, Nagini, the locket, whatever was in the Lestrange vault. What were the other two?"

"He also used a ring that belonged to his mothers family, the Gaunts."

"And the last one?"

"Sorry, restricted information, can't tell you."

Draco wasn't too surprised, so he went on to his next question. "OK, next question: How did Regulus Black die?"

Harry grimaced "Inferi. Inferi and poison."

Before Draco could say anything else, Kreacher popped in with a tray of snacks, as well as some butterbeer "Kreacher be remembering that Master Draco's mother was very fond of butterbeer with cinnamon in it, so Kreacher be having cinnamon to add to Master Draco's if he wants. Kreacher also be making some for Master Draco to take to his home, because Mistress Narcissa always liked the way Kreacher made it."

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer "Thanks Kreacher"

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is chapter two. I will be continuing this, but I need some more ideas for questions. If you have any ideas for questions, put 'em in a review. Also, I have no clue where the whole cinnamon-butterbeer idea came from, so don't ask. Also, I am I the only one having issues with doc manager not retaining centering, despite using a compateble word processor?


End file.
